The present invention relates to a portable or movable screen assembly.
Recently, a portable screen which may be carried has been used in practice as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 8-29878.
However, in the conventional portable screen assembly, there are no leg members. In the case where the screen is located and used at a high level position, the screen assembly must be laid on a base such as a table.
Accordingly, although the screen assembly is made into one piece so as to be portable or movable as desired, the transportation and the movement of the base would be troublesome. As a result, the portability or the movability of the portable screen assembly would not be well exhibited.